My Nephew's Teacher
by MiniBerry1
Summary: AU story of how Nick and Jess met. Jess just started a new job and one of her students is Nick's Nephew. And it goes from there... First Multi-Chapter Fic. (Enjoy)
1. Nice to Meet you

**This is my first multi-chapter fic. Hope You enjoy please forgive me if there is mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nice to meet you**

"Ok guys time to pack up," Jess says to her new class. Today was her first day teaching kids after a year and a half teaching adults. There is something unsatisfying about teaching adults' creative writing when you know they really don't want to be there.

"Henry, stop talking and pack up I really don't want to tell off someone on my first day." Jess sat back down at her desk she really wanted to get on with her new class, everyone seemed delightful with their own unique personalities. They were clearly showing because she could notice them after 6 hours. Henry was the loud kind, growing up to be the class clown. Max was very quiet but had a lot of potential in him. Sarah was sweet and her favourite subject was maths. Everyone in the class was specific and she could see this job being a great new start for her life.

7 years ago she was living with who she thought was the love of her life _Spencer _but that jerk cheated on her with some _hoe_ but to be fair she might be a lovely _hoe, _anyway now she was living with her best friend. If life couldn't get any worse 4 years later she lost her job teaching not knowing what to with herself she spent a year in dead end jobs in fast food restaurants; all while wanting to be teaching just not having the guts to peruse it. Then she finally quit her waitressing job and took half a year to find her job teaching adults. Now after a sub job she was offered a permanent position teaching kids. The old teacher decided to become a stay at home mom, this being great for her career was not so great because it gave her a sad reminder that she was still single at 36 and no offers knocking at her door for love.

Jess was so lost in thought that she didn't realise the bell going signalling the end of the day.

"Well I guess that is the end of the day I hope everyone enjoyed our first day together. Does everyone have everything?" After getting mumbled yes' in reply Jess said, "Alright see you guys tomorrow have a lovely evening."

With that everyone picked up their bags and hurried out the door saying a quick goodbye to Miss Day. Jess shut the door thinking back to what a wonderful first day she just had. She was ecstatic about teaching but she just wished she could find a man to share her happiness with.

After a few minutes there was a little tap at the door, Jess got up to open it to find Matt, one of her new students, standing there. "Hi Matt, what's wrong where are your parents?"

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Day but my dad is running late and I think my uncle is coming to get me. Can I come and wait in here for a bit my uncle said he'd come meet me here."

"Yeah that's fine Matt just take a seat." Jess replied with a sad smile opening the door more to let him in. Matt slumped down on the chair looking down. No wonder it was always hard to be the last one to be picked up from school and the teachers don't like you staying outside the school for _reputation _reasons. Jess new what it was like being left last with her parents being divorced she was always forgotten.

* * *

"Please Nick I'm begging you I can't leave work early."

"Jamie I'm at work to this is important we've got a delivery coming in 10 minutes. I can't just leave I'm in charge here."

"Please Nick you know I'm working extra time because of the leave I'm taking next month and they are making stay late and Dana is at the doctors your our last hope."

"Ok what time does Matt need picking up?"

"Thank you Nick I owe you, well school finishes in 10 minutes so now…"

"Jamie… Fine text him telling I'm coming to get him. I'll ask Big Bob to take care of the delivery. But when I need you for something you best drop everything." Nick hung up rubbing his hand over his face; tired and stressed the last thing he needed was to pick up his nephew. Nick finally got up and left the office into the main part of the bar, "Bob can you take care of the delivery I have to pick up Matt?"

"Sure Nick, don't worry come back as soon as you can I'll take of everything here."

"Thanks Bob." Nick smiled and ran out to his car. Once in his car he looked at the time and he had 5 minutes to get there and in was a 15 minute drive. Poor kid it sucked being the last kid to be picked up, Nick's childhood sucked always being left till last because of his gambler of a father was never around and his mom working to try and make ends meet he was always an afterthought. He was now driving down town and he let his thoughts wonder, he was never the cleverest, cleanest, fittest, well never a real success, and his roommate of 15 years, Schmidt never let him forget it. He loved him as a mate but sometimes he was to brutally honest. The last couple of years his life seemed to be making a turn for the better. He may have been a law school dropout and then worked in a bar for years but he now was manager and making double the pay, he even started looking after himself, well sorta. But even with a push in the right direction for his career he still hadn't had a stable relationship for years after _Caroline_ ripped his heart out and stomped all over it for he has never found the right woman to repair it.

Now if his life couldn't get any more stressful his brother is making him pick up his son for the 6th time this month. It all started 6 years ago when Jamie and his wife moved down to LA with their 1 year old son so Nick of all people could help out with him, he never understood why his Ma couldn't help, but now it's six years later and the kid is seven and Nick is getting more and more responsible for him, especially since Dana is pregnant again, 7 months so not long now.

But with all this thinking he didn't realise he was pulling up to the schools parking lot.

* * *

"So Matt did you enjoy today?"

"Yes Miss Day, you are a great teacher," Matt got all of a sudden quiet and what looked like he was lost in thought then saying, "Miss Day can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure Matt you can ask anything."

"Were you ever left last to be picked up, because my parents are always forgetting me, with my new brother on the way I don't seem so important to them anymore." Matt looked down and looked like he was about to cry. Jess walked over to him. "Matt, it doesn't mean they don't love you, your parents still love you maybe things are getting a bit stressed but that doesn't mean they love you any less. Look when I was your age my parents got divorced that was a really hard time for me and I always felt like they forgot me to but as age has taught me they never stopped loving me just life can get a bit overwhelming. But maybe tell them that and they will soon realise what they are doing. I hope this helped but if you ever need to talk again I'm always here."

"Thanks Miss Day, you know I think I'm gunna talk to my parents."

Nick walked down the school corridor finding the right room where Matt was located, when he heard Matt talking to someone that didn't sound like his regular teacher, and then he remembered that he was getting a new one today. Nick quietly walked up to the room to hear Matt talking about feeling forgotten, why was he telling his teacher this, at that moment Nick thought he should really try to make more of an effort when he is around Matt. He loves him dearly but maybe he was not helping by giving off the vibe that it was an annoyance picking him up.

Nick knocked the door to the classroom, expecting a middle aged woman with bad dress sense and an awkward smile to answer the door but he found a young, beautiful woman come to the door. She had think brown hair that curled down her shoulders with cute bangs that hit her black framed glasses perfectly. Wearing a blue dress that showed off her curves perfectly and made her big blue eyes shine even more, he could honestly say she was stunning. Thinking he was staring he coughed awkwardly saying "um. Hi I'm Nick, Matt's Uncle I'm picking him up."

"Hi Nick, I'm Miss Jessica Day, but call me Jess." She beamed at him, and it lightened up the whole room.

"Nice to meet you, so you're Matt's new teacher." Wow clever of cause she was his new teacher.

"Yeah it was my first day today. Anyway Matt your uncle's here," he picked up his bag and walked over to Nick.

"Hey buddy, your dad had to stay late at work, but I was thinking we could go out for ice-cream."

"Really, thanks Nick." He gave him a small hug smiling then Matt looked back up at Jess.

"And Matt remember if you need anything you can always ask."

"Thanks Miss Day see you tomorrow."

"Bye Matt, and nice meeting you to Nick and I might see you again someday." She smiled back at him, "Maybe, anyway we should get going buddy. Bye Jess."

Nick and Matt then exited the class room "Bye guys." Jess said while walking back into her classroom. She flopped back down on her desk chair the only thing on her mind was how good looking her student's uncle was. Wearing a plaid shirt with baggish jeans and sneakers; he had what looked like one day old stubble. Normally she would go for cleanly shaven men, tall slick in a suit but something about him was _smoking hot_, the rugged look really worked for him. She was only hoping that Nick would have to pick up Matt again so she could see him again. While sitting there she was so distracted smiling thinking about the new man she met she didn't even realise her phone was ringing.

She quickly grabbed it, not looking at the caller ID "Hello?"

"Jess, were going out tonight I've just had a great day and I want to celebrate you getting your new job."

"Hey CeCe that sounds great, ok I'm gunna go home quick for a shower and to change then we can go out."

Excited she quickly packed up all her stuff and leaving but her thoughts soon drifted back to the rugged stranger that just walked into her life.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter hoped you enjoyed it, please review if you want me to continue with the story. :) Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and have a lovely New Year!**


	2. Near Miss

**HAPPY 2014! **

**Want to say a big thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this and review. I'm so glad people have enjoyed my story, I just hope you like this chapter as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Near Miss**

"So Matt how was your day?" Nick and Matt were now sat in a local café indulging on sundaes as big as their heads; these were the best in the area.

"Yeah it was good, I like my new teacher. I think I will learn a lot from her." Matt smiled taking another giant spoon full of his ice-cream.

"Well for the few seconds I met her she seemed lovely, I'm glad you enjoyed your day." Nick looked down at his melting sundae not really in the mood he still felt a pang of guilt letting Matt feel unloved. "Matt can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Nick," Matt replied feeling somewhat confused of what his uncle could want.

"I heard some of the conversation that you and Miss Day were having; do you really feel like that?"

Matt looked down and started playing with his fingers not really ready to let go of the problem so dear to his heart. But Miss Day did say to mention it and his uncle does seem interested, maybe it won't be so bad to tell him. "Umm… yes." He kept looking down not wanting the fresh tears filling in his eyes to spill down his face.

Nick could see that Matt was struggling and only wished he was nicer to him these last few months. "Matt… look at me…" Matt looked up and a single tear fell down his cheek. "Matt I'm so sorry that I have been distant with you these last few months, I can't speak for you parents but I could have been less hostile with you when I got you from school. Just with taking over the bar and other work stuff I got a bit stressed. You know I do love you."

Matt kept looking at Nick seeing how guilty he truly felt, he didn't mean for Nick to feel so bad it wasn't his job but he could have been less angry when he had to pick him up. "Thanks Nick you know you're a great uncle, I'm glad we live near you." Nick got up from his side of the booth to give Matt a hug. Matt gladly accepted and let more tears fall down his face.

Nick released Matt and looked at him "From now on if I have to pick you up again I'm gunna make an effort to do something, even if it just a chat or going to the movies. But I will try my hardest that I will not make you feel forgotten again. But I do think Miss Day is right you should talk to Jamie and Dana."

Matt nodded gave a small smile "Thanks Nick you're the best." He gave him another hug and Nick said "Well this is kinda heavy for ice-cream lets finish these off and we can go see a movie. That sound like a plan."

"That sounds great but what about your job?" Matt played with his fingers again why did he remind him of that? Now Nick was going to leave and he'd be alone at home _again_.

"No today is Matt and Nick's day let me just call Bob saying I won't be in till the night shift." Matt smiled a massive grin. Nick got up to call Bob and Matt was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

* * *

Jess just got out of the shower ready for a good night out, obviously she couldn't drink much because she had work in the morning. Wow that sounded great to her having to get up for work, a full time job not having the part time gig with adults.

She was just walking back to her room when CeCe walked through the door. "Hey Jess."

"Hey CeCe, I was just about to get dressed…wait what are we doing tonight so I know what to wear?"

"Umm…well there's this bar that is under new management I think it's called Clyde's."

"Sounds good to me, but we can't stay too late I have work in the morning."

"Awesome, let's get going."

Jess went and got dressed, wearing a red dress which went in at the waist and hit just above her knee. Putting a little bit more make up on than what she wore at school and her contacts in she was ready to go.

CeCe and Jess arrived at Clyde's about 6:30. CeCe went to find a booth to sit in and Jess went to the bar to order their drinks. "Evening Ma'am what can I get you?"

"Can I have a pink wine and vodka soda? Thanks."

"Sure I'll just get that for you." The bartender walked off to get their drinks while Jess looked around the bar. How has she lived in LA for 13 years and never been to this bar? It was not the most stylish of bars but it was clean, and seemed popular with the vast amounts of people here.

"Ma'am your drinks," Jess turned around to collect her drinks gave a small smile to the bartender and spotted CeCe across the bar then promptly made her way over.

Setting the drinks down on the table Jess slid into the booth giving CeCe a smile, "So why did you have such a good day?" CeCe was on a modelling job all day and normally she would come home tired and stressed not wanting to talk about it, this was a first for an all-day shoot.

"Well Jess I'm glad you asked, this shoot wasn't any regular shoot it was for Vogue, Jess this is my serious break as a known model I can't believe it." CeCe couldn't keep the smile of her face her and her best friend finally had a great career path to follow after all these years.

"I'm so proud of you this has been a great day for both of us." Jess slid round the booth and gave her best friend a massive hug in congrats. "So Jess how was your day?"

"Great, I forgot how much I loved teaching kids. They are so lively and imaginative, maybe not all kids want to be there but you can see you are making a difference in their lives."

"I'm glad you had such a successful day. But what I really want to know… did you meet any cute dads?"

Jess blushed slightly from the bluntness of the question but couldn't deny the stranger that came to her door. "I knew it there is a guy…Who is it?"

Jess looked up at CeCe, "Ok there is someone I met but he's not a dad…" before Jess could finish CeCe was interrogating her again, "oh is it a teacher, teacher romance that could be cute."

"CeCe let me finish please." CeCe nodded. "Ok I let the class go and then one of my students came back, Matt; his uncle was picking him up instead and was running late. Matt was so sweet anyway his uncle turned up and I don't know but I got to say I liked what I saw. Well I don't know if I'll see him again but you never know."

"Wow…" CeCe hadn't seen Jess interested in a guy like _this_ forever; she doesn't think she saw her like this since _Spencer _. When talking about her seeing him again there was a glimmer of hope in Jess' voice, she had a sparkle in her eye only showing that something about this stranger was striking the correct chord. CeCe was only wishing that Matt's Uncle would one day show his face again.

* * *

It was 9:00pm and Jess and CeCe decided to call it a night, they had been there for 2 and a half hours and Jess was starting to feel the effects of the pink wine. Also they thought about now was the time the _evening_ crowd would be showing their faces and the girls didn't really want to deal with that.

But what Jess didn't know as they were leaving the front door of the bar to get a cab someone else was walking in the staff entrance; someone that had a rugged look a plaid shirt and went by the name of Nick.

"Hey Bob, I'm back, sorry I stayed out so long but my Nephew really appreciated it. We got back from the movies about 7:30, but I needed to wait until his dad got home, his mum was in bed not feeling well, I didn't want to leave Matt unsupervised."

Bob gave him a reassurance tap on the shoulder, "Nick like I said on the phone I don't mind family is family it is very important anyway you're the boss why do you keep asking my approval." Nick and Bob could only laugh at this. Nick was still only just getting used to the manger title he was only promoted 3 months ago.

Nick went behind the bar to help Bob out when he noticed that the pink wine which is never sold half gone. "Bob did we get some new customers tonight our regulars never drink pink wine, I don't really know why we still stock it."

Bob looked up from what he was doing and shrugged "oh yeah some women came in and ordered it," Bob looked up to where they were sitting and noticed they had left, "You just missed them."

But what Nick didn't know was that the women he was thinking about for quite a large proportion of the day was the lady that ordered it, it truly was a near miss.

* * *

**I know there was no Nick and Jess interaction in this chapter SORRY! I don't want to jump into them meeting all the time. Anyway please review and I will post the next chapter in the next week :) **


	3. Filed Trip: Part 1

**BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND READ THIS STORY! INTERNET HUGS FOR ALL OF YOU! I hope you like this chapter I have to decided to split this part into two, second half will be posted in the next week (I hope). I would have posted this chapter sooner but I'm back at college and homework got in the way. I stayed up till 1:30 on monday doing it to find out it was due Friday ahhh! Anyway READ AWAY...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Field Trip: Part 1**

"I put extra mints in the front of you rucksack ok and have you got everything you want for the coach ride?" Matt's Mom was sat on the breakfast bar one Friday morning, today was Matt's first field trip with Miss Day. They were going to a museum to study history. Matt was really excited, but his mom was going into over drive. He had two packed lunches that were twice the size of his normal ones; which included a sandwich, packet of crisps, cake bar, apple, yogurt, juice, and 2 water bottles. She also packed mints, sweets, my ds, a book, my phone, which she has checked 4 times that it has credit, and a list of all emergency numbers he could need, even though they are on his phone and Miss Day has them.

"Yeah mom and I think I have everything." He gave her a small smile. To be honest it was nice to see her care so much about him on this filed trip. Ever since he talked to them about feeling forgotten they have been more interested in his life.

The door opened and Nick walked in "Hey guys," he was taking Dana and Matt to the school because Jamie had to go to work early and Dana wasn't allowed to drive so close to the end of her pregnancy. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah Nick, just making sure Matt has everything."

5 minutes later they were on the road. Nick said he was happy to help because he didn't have to go into work today until the evening shift; but what Nick didn't tell them was he really wanted to see Jess again. It had been a week and a half since their encounter but he hadn't stopped thinking about her. He knows he only just talked to her for a few seconds but he really saw something there.

* * *

After a 15 minute drive they were pulling into the car park, there was already a bunch of kids waiting outside a massive coach. Then he saw **her**. She wasn't wearing a dress this time but a pair of jeans and sneakers with a blue and white stripy top; her hair was in a high ponytail and bangs falling over her eyes; eyes which were sparkling in the early morning sun. Not even noticing Matt and Dana were already out of the car, quickly unbuckling his seat belt he got out of the car locking it and catching up with his family.

"So is everybody here? I'm just going to take the register." Jess promptly read out a list of names getting here's in reply until she got to Sarah's name. "Sarah, she not here," finishing of the register her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Umm… ok…. Don't worry we will figure it out…There is still grownups here…No get better…Ok bye."

"That was Sarah's Mom, Sarah is sick and she is unable to come today. This however leaves us without a chaperone. Anybody here able to come I know its short notice but we're desperate and if I can't find one I will have to cancel the trip." There were groans from kids in the crowd and parents awkwardly shifting where they were standing. Due to kids catching rides with friends there was only about 6 parents left and then Nick and Dana. Children looking at parents with big eyes wanting them to say yes; unfortunately each parent came up with an excuse, either work or other commitments; that's when Matt looked up at Dana and Nick. Dana obviously couldn't help being 7 months pregnant but Nick well he had the day off.

"Don't worry guys I'll talk to the coach company, the museum and principal and see if we can reschedule. I'm really sorry guys but legally we can't go with only three chaperones." All you could hear was moaning from disappointed children, Matt looked up and Nick "Please you have the day off and I really want to go on this trip. We never went on ones with our old teacher please; it was really nice of Miss Day to say she would do this trip even though it was such short notice. All the other classes are going. Please Nick." After Matt had stopped ranting Nick looked at Dana and back at Matt all he felt was guilt. He thought about it for a few seconds he would get to spend the day with Matt, and Jess; he had money on him so he could by lunch and he didn't have work there was nothing stopping him. "Fine, if Miss Day will allow it."

"Thank you Nick you are the best!" Matt exclaimed, "Miss Day? Miss Day?"

"Yes Matt?"

"Nick said he would come he has the day off."

Jess looked at Matt and then back at Nick. All the thoughts of him she had been having over the last week came flooding back. Was he really willing to give up his day off for his Nephew not even his son?

"Is that true Nick?"

"Yeah I don't want Matt to lose out or all these other kids; I haven't got much planned for today anyway. Are you sure it's ok like _legally_?"

"Oh let me check." Jess looked through all her sheets of paper a pulled one out after reading it she said "Yeah its ok all you have to do if fill out this sheet and have you got ID on you?" Nick nodded in response pulling out his driving licence, "Well then were good to go, you can fill that out on the coach."

All the kids screamed a yes; parents all looked at Nick seeing if he was ok to chaperone their children, but the kids didn't care and all ran onto the coach. Matt gave Nick a massive hug whispering a thank you then saying goodbye to his mom promptly running off to find Jake his best mate.

Dana looked at Nick giving him a hug saying thank you, Jakes mom came up offering her a ride home because her ride now was going on this trip. Nick said his goodbyes and turned his attention back to Jess; she was just done getting all of her class on the coach and went back to Nick.

"Are you sure about this Nick it is so kind of you?"

"Jess honestly don't worry about it."

* * *

Jess and Nick got on the coach and sat next to each other while the other two chaperones sat with each other. Jess got up and got the class to settle down and took the register again "Ok guys I would like you to say thank you to Mr Miller for giving up his day to allow you to come on this trip." Everyone said thank you all at the same time Jess smiled, she walked up the aisle making sure everyone's seat belts were on, checking everything over one more time she gave the ok the coach driver and they left the car park. Nick looked out the window seeing parents waving goodbye to their kids and he couldn't understand why they were not willing to do this for their children. Nick was only an uncle and he gave up his day for his nephew and class mates granted his day was going to be spent drinking beer and playing video games but still. As the coach drove off Jess handed him the form with a smile they had fallen into a comfortable silence while Nick read over the form and filled it in. _Name, age, insurance number, _luckily Nick just got insurance since he had been running the bar or that would have been and awkward conversation. _Phone number, email, and one form of ID. _Nick quickly filled it in and handed it back to Jess while she placed it in her folder.

"So Jess where are we exactly headed?" Nick said in an attempt to make conversation, he already knew they were going to a history museum.

"A history museum, the kids have been studying WWII and they have an exhibit there for a few weeks so the principal set it up before I came. I was happy to take the kids in place of their old teacher."

"Interesting, the wars were always my favourite thing to study at school. Well that's if I went to history class." Nick then thought about what he said to a _teacher, _maybe saying he skipped school wasn't the best thing to keep this conversation going.

"Not a fan of school I see?"

"Well, life kinda got in the way, I had to look after my brother a lot and never really got to control my life except if I skipped lessons, now come to think of it, it probably wasn't the smartest move. But I guess I'm doing ok now. Anyway enough about my problems, I assume you always enjoyed school since you decided to stay with it."

"Nick don't worry about telling me about you childhood I honestly don't mind, but yeah I loved school I hated going home to my parents always yelling and fighting they never seemed to care but at school I got attention, while the teachers seemed to care a little bit more than my parents."

Nick and Jess carried on discussing their childhood and found it easy to open up to each other even though they have only met once. Nick discussed his dad and having to be the man of the house while his mom suffered from depression when his father wasn't around, _gambling_. Jess told Nick about growing up with divorced parents that anytime they saw each other they would begin yelling.

During the time of the journey they had discussed most things with Jess sometimes getting up to check on the kids behind us.

"Then I decided enough was enough and quit."

"Right, law wasn't for you. So if you're not a lawyer then what do you do?"

"I have just taken over management at the bar I worked at, it's more demanding than just a bartender but the pays better and I do enjoy it."

"Cool that's amazing running your own bar, what bar is it maybe I've been?"

"Clyde's it's about 15 minutes away from the school."

Jess thought about this for a moment then coming to realise this was the bar she and CeCe went to after her first day at this school. "Oh I've been there it was lovely but I don't think I saw you. It was my first day here and my friend took me out to celebrate."

"That day Matt and I went out together to get ice-cream and see a movie. I didn't come in until about 9pm"

"I was just leaving we just missed each other."

Nick was thinking about how nice it would have been to see Jess there but he now got to spend the day with her. Realising she must have been the pink wine drinker.

"So were you the mystery pink wine consumer? We never really sell it but when I came in ½ of the bottle was missing"

Jess giggled at this "umm… yeah that was me I love some pink wine."

They were laughing for a bit not noticing what conversations were going on behind them.

* * *

"You uncle and Miss Day seem to be hitting it off." Jake turned to his best friend and said.

Matt looked up to see them deep in conversation and sometimes laughing. Was he ok with his teacher and uncle being _friendly? _He saw how happy his uncle looked and he hadn't seen that glimmer in his eye ever. He had never seen his uncle in a relationship. Not that he could remember anyway. Matt might only be 7 but he can see when someone likes someone it's the same way he looks at Sam when she doesn't realise. "Yeah they do, good for Nick he needs a women and Miss Day is nice. I guess it would be kinda weird to see my teacher outside of school." They both shudder at the thought, they were both still at the age where they believed teachers didn't have a life outside of the school.

Before they knew it the coach was pulling up to the museum's car park. Jess got out and got the kids to line up besides the coach. Nick, Mr Johnson, another teacher, and Mrs Smith, Max's mum then all left the coach after them, Jess took a final register got the kids to stay with their pair and proceeded into the museum.

* * *

**There you have it I wonder what will happen in the museum... Please Review thanks have a good week bye xx**


	4. Filed Trip: Part 2

**I'm sooooo sorry for taking longer than hoped to upload this but college got in the way. This is by far my longest chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks so much for all the support it really keeps me going :D **

**Disclaimer: (oops haven't done one yet) I don't own New girl **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Filed Trip: Part 2**

"Ok class because Mr Miller has replaced Mrs Jefferson he will be taking group 4 around." Jess got everyone into their groups fortunately Matt was in group 4 so he could keep an eye out for his uncle. Jess was group 1, Mr Johnson group 2 and Mrs Smith group 3. Jess gave each teacher a booklet of sheets for the children and a schedule of what group will see what first. They handed out the sheets to the kids to fill in throughout the trip and Nick took to looking at the schedule that was passed to him. They were first going to see what was found in abandoned air shelters then see a film about women in factories, next an exhibit on racial difficulty in WWII, finally finishing off with a tour of the museum with a member of staff. Then Lunch!

"So each grown up knows where to go then after lunch you are allowed 2 hours of free time, to look around the museum, go to the gift shop or look at the exhibit again. During the free time you will pick an area you want to go and a teacher will take a group of you but you are allowed to spend more time there and choose. But you are representing the school best behaviour. We will have a break at 11am the restart at 11:30am for a 1:30pm lunch. Ok go put your bags on the shelves over there and then we can start."

As the kids walked off Jess turned to Nick. "Thank you so much for doing this and I'm sorry you have to be in charge of a group but their some of my best students so you shouldn't have a problem."

"Good I don't know what I do if one of them kept acting up."

"If they do miss behave tell them off, and if they carry on say they will have detention for a week and if that still doesn't work tell them I will call their parents to pick them up."

"Ok I think I can do that, hopefully Matt will take it easy on me." Just then all the kids came back Nick and Jess smiled at each other one more time before Jess walked over to her group and said to the class, "Ok meet back here at 11am have fun best behaviour."

With that Jess lead her group off to the film, Mr Johnson lead his off to the tour and Mrs Smith the racial difficulty exhibit. "Right we are going to see things discovered from abandoned air shelters. Let's go"

Nick lead off the group following the signs he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure his group were following him until the came to a stop at the destination.

"I don't know any of your names so quickly tell me them and we can look at the exhibit."

The kids said their names, Matt, obviously, Jake, Jerry, Tom, Sam, Sophie and Rachel. Hopefully Nick could remember that. With that they went to look at the exhibit.

11 came around quickly they had just finished the film and were heading back to the common area for break when Matt came up to Nick.

"Nick you did really well everyone seems to like you." Matt beamed at his uncle he was so happy that he wasn't embarrassing and sometimes kinda funny. The first half went really well no one miss behaved, they were polite and didn't mind Nick at all.

"Thanks buddy, it was actually interesting. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah I am, and it's really cool having you here, I've met Sarah's mom she kinda scared me but it's a shame Sarah had to miss this." Nick and Matt were silent for a bit until "Nick…"

"Yeah" Nick said still concentrating on walking and making sure his group were still behind him "I saw you with Miss Day earlier you guys seemed to be _friendly."_

Nick was taken aback by the statement thrown at him "umm… yeah… she's …. uhhh nice."

"You know it's fine if you _like_ Miss Day she's cool and I like to see you happy." Nick looked down at his nephew since when did a 7 year old get so perceptive of grownup affairs. Nick didn't know what to reply but luckily they had reached the common area, everyone was there and Jess told the kids to grab what snack they wanted from their bag and come and sit back down. Once sat down Jess re-took the register and the kids then began to talk. After Jess had finished talking to Mr Johnson and Mrs Smith she came up to Nick. "How did it go?"

"Surprisingly well, Matt said they all seemed to like me and I even learnt something."

"Well I'm glad" Nick and Jess sat on the table near the kids and began discussing the museum but once that conversation ran dry, they both looked at each other wondering what to say. They then both looked at each other and smiled, Nick finally saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"So how long you lived in LA?"

"About 13 years I think, I'm from Portland and my best friend and I moved down here. What about you?"

"15 years I moved down here for college. Funny thing is I still live with my old college roommate."

"Well he must be a good friend. And by your accent you originally from Chicago?"

"Well he's alright bit of a d-bag but he's my best mate. And you guest correct I am from Chicago born and bred."

Jess smiled at him, "So if you moved down for college when did Matt and his family get here?"

"It was when Matt was 1 and Jamie and Dana wanted some help, why they thought I was a good choice because at the time I dropped out of law school and had worked in a bar for 3 years? But here they are and the rest is history."

Jess reached her hand across the table and grabbed Nicks giving it a light squeeze. "I think they made a brilliant decision. From what I have seen you are really good with Matt and giving up your day off so he could have a good day is admirable." They locked eyes and a smile spread across Nick's face. "Thank you Jess that's really kind of you to say." What they didn't realise was they were still holding hands lost in each other's eyes.

"Jess its 11:30." Mr Johnson came to stand next to Jess, "Jess; Mr Miller..." Mr Johnson shook Jess' shoulder waking her back into reality.

"Oh Sorry…" Jess looked at her and Nicks hand awkwardly removed her hand, "umm yes … I was just leaving." Jess stood up and looked back at Nick. "Mr Miller,"

"Miss Day"

Jess walked over to where the class was, "Ok It's 11.30 and we are going back to our activities. Please go line up behind your respective adults." All the kids put their bags back and stood in their groups. "Everyone be back here for lunch. Ok everyone enjoy." With that everyone filled out of the communal area. While Jess was walking out of the room all she kept thinking of was Nick and how comfortable it felt holding his hand. They were lost in the own world oblivious to the surrounding reality. But this wasn't the time to day dream there were kids to look after.

After that the day went pretty fast and before Nick new it they were coming to the last stop at the museum tour and it was 1:20pm. "So this is the last area we have at this museum, Ancient Egypt." "Over here we have the mummification process, here are their religious beliefs, and here is a time line of Tutankhamun. You can look around but don't touch anything because these are the oldest artefacts in our museum. Feel free to look around." After everyone looked around they came back to the tour guide. "That's it for the museum I hope you enjoyed it, I heard you have free time after lunch you can go and look at your favourite part in more detail, that's it from me enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Guys say thank you to Lisa here." Nick said looking at the class; he was really enjoying this authority thing. There was a big thank you coming from the group. Nick turned round to face Lisa shaking her hand "Thank you again. Right guys we have lunch to get to." Nick and the group started moving to lunch smiling at Lisa they all walked away.

Once back Jess took the register again got everyone seated with their friends having lunch and made her way over to where Nick was. "Hey Jess I am just going to pop down to the canteen and buy some lunch is there anything I can get you?"

"Umm can you get me a coffee Henry is really tiring me out."

"Yeah sure no problem" Jess was pulling out her purse, Nick put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry about it Jess it will cos like a dollar." "Thanks Nick." Jess smiled at Nick replacing her purse in her bag. "It's no problem. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Matt said while Sam made her way to sit with Jake and Matt.

"I'm good Matt todays been great your uncle is so kind for coming with us. How are you?"

"I'm brilliant and even though my uncle was here he wasn't even embarrassing."

Matt, Jake and Sam had been friends most their life because they met in kindergarten. They immediately became the best of friends and have been inseparable ever since. They all had other friends like Sophie who Sam sat on the coach with, but no one is as close as them. But Matt had always thought Sam was amazing. He would always go into a depression if she was sick from school and last summer she went away for 2 weeks Matt had never been so sad. Obviously Jake still came round but he missed her. Even though they are 7 Matt adored Sam and never wanted to stop being her friend. They were all talking about what they were going to look at after lunch when they stopped and looked over at Mr Miller and Miss Day they were both laughing and their smile never left their faces.

"Miss Day and Mr Miller I can see the wedding invites now." Sam cooed "Matt you alright with our teacher and your uncle."

"Yeah me and Jake were talking about it earlier and I like my uncle happy." Matt smiled

"That's really nice of you Matt," Sam smiled back.

"Matt, stop staring at Sam," Matt hit Jake, "Ow, but look at your uncle."

Sam blushed but her and Matt looked at his uncle. Nick and Jess were in their own little world again they were even holding hands, _again. _"They really are hitting it off."

The three of them got distracted and began laughing at Steve because he had just tripped over Henry's foot.

Miss Day snapped out of her Mr Miller induced coma "Henry apologise to Steve, and everyone stop laughing and Henry detention tomorrow after school."

* * *

Jess sat back down with Nick "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Nick smiled. Then an awkward silence spread across them. They had just been talking about the trip and Nick reached over to her hand she was still saying thank you for coming and he was saying it was no problem. But like what had happened before happened again and they were lost in their own world.

"Umm yeah, so what are you up to when you're not enriching the lives of 7 year olds?"

"I normally hang out with my friend CeCe, we go out sometimes but to be honest I don't have much of a social life. What about you?"

"Well since I took over the bar management I don't have much free time but it will settle down soon when the back logs done. Other than that me and my roommates hang out drink beer watch sport normal guy activities." They both laughed at that shredding the awkward atmosphere with it.

But Jess looked down again wondering if it was too soon to ask the question that has been floating around her head. "So umm no umm special someone in your life? ..." There was an awkward silence "umm you don't have to answer that it's kinda awkward," Jess giggled half-heartedly.

"Nah Jess its fine. The answer is no, I haven't really met someone since well this might sound kinda lonely but for about 7 years. I have had a couple but nothing sticking." Nick said and looked down "Wow that was probably more information than you wanted."

"I'm not here to judge I haven't umm had a _long _term relationship for about the same amount of time. And haven't found anyone that … well you know make a life with since. I don't think I trust people as much as I used to. I put up a front that I do but deep down I find it hard to really trust someone." Jess paused and laughed softly." And here I am telling you all about my sucky love life."

They both looked at each other smiling widely, now finding out that they both haven't had their luck in love.

Nick raised his coffee to Jess "Here's to finally finding the _one." _The clinked their polystyrene cups, locked eyes and an unknown tension fell between the pair. Jess broke their eye contact and looked down at her watch "oh look its 2pm lunch is over."

"Guys time to pack up your lunch stuff." All the kids collected their rubbish throwing it away in the rubbish bags the teachers were holding, put away their bags to come back over to Miss Day.

"You have about 2 hours free time; we will meet back here at 3:45pm the coach comes at 4pm to leave at 4:05pm. You are representing the school so best behaviour, if one of us or a member of staff at the museum sees you messing around you are to come back here and stay with one of us. Ok get into groups to go around with always stay with someone. We are trusting you to be good ok. Where are people wanting to go?"

"Can we go back to see the animal section?" Asked Steve his group of friends and Rachel's wanted to go there first so Mrs Smith said she didn't mind taking them.

"Can we go back to Ancient Egypt we want to watch the whole mummification video?" Asked Matt, he was with Sam and Jake and some of the other guys that wanted to go so it made the group back up to about 8. Nick said he would take them and Matt was more than happy with this arrangement.

Others wanted to see the WWII exhibit again and of course Henry's friends choose the gift shop. Jess decided to go back to the WWII exhibit and Mr Johnson said he'd go to the gift shop.

Everyone left again ready to have some fun.

* * *

About 3:15pm Nick's group decided to go to the gift shop. They had been to the Ancient Egypt exhibit, Romans, WWII and the animal exhibit again and they wanted to quickly hit the gift shop before they left. They got to the gift shop everyone fanning out to look for what souvenir they wanted. Nick was busy looking at cuddly animals, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he was faced with his Nephew. "Hey Buddy did you find anything you like if it's a bit more than you have I'll slip you some extra cash." Nick laughed then noticed a small paper bag in his hands. "I see you have already got something."

"Yeah I uhhh… got it for you as a thank you for coming." Nick was blown away by this it was really no trouble. Matt passed him the bag; Nick took out the present it was a key ring of an American spitfire and engraved on the bottom said greatest uncle in history. "Oh my word Matt this is lovely thank you so much." Nick ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. Immediately after Nick pulled out his keys and put his first key ring on them. This was the best present he had ever received. After that Matt and Nick got everyone back together when it was about 3:40pm they quickly made their way back to the common area, seeing that Jess' group was the only ones back. The kids went straight to their bags while Nick made his way over to Jess. "Hey"

"Hey" Nick and Jess then discussed what they had been doing when Mr Johnson and Mrs Smith's groups came back. Jess re-took the register and by the time everyone had got all their stuff together it was nearly 4pm so they made their way back to the coach.

* * *

After an hour coach ride they were back at the school to see all the parents there to pick up their kids. Once off the coach Jess signed everyone out Matt had said his goodbyes to Sam and Jake making his way back to Nick and Jess. "Thank you again for today we couldn't have done it without you." Jess exclaimed.

"For the 100th time it was no issue. I really enjoyed myself and I never thought I say that about hanging out with kids. But I did." They both smiled at each other when Matt reached Nick.

"Ready to go buddy?" Matt Nodded, "Yep, you?"

Nick nodded back, quickly turning back to Jess. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess so it was nice seeing you." Nick smiled and leaned in and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Miss Day"

Jess blushed and smiled shyly "Goodnight Mr Miller." With that Matt and Nick walked off to Nick's car with cheeky grins on their face.

* * *

**Please Review :) Bye xx**


	5. Should I Call?

**Chapter 5: Should I Call? **

**Sorry it took so long to update all I seem to be doing lately is saying sorry. College is really hard at the moment all it is mocks and more mocks. So anyway enjoy…**

* * *

RING…

"That was the bell, have a nice weekend see you Monday. Don't forget to bring in your plans for your WW2 projects. Bye Guys."

After Jess dismissed her class she fell into her chair, it was a very eventful week. It had been two days since the field trip and she still couldn't get Nick off her mind. Granted she was constantly thinking about him after talking to him for 5 minutes. But this time they spent the day together _technically. _All she was thinking about was the kiss, she knew it was only on the cheek but it sent shivers down her spine like she had never experienced before. All she wanted to know was how she would feel if it was a _proper _kiss, passion, sparks, fireworks… her mind wandering thinking about Nick, wondering how she could come up with a reason to either talk or see him. Light bulb. She just figured out the best way to contact Nick, call him to thank him for helping. She knew that she thanked him loads but if she said it was policy then away with she would get. But she would have to call Mrs Smith so she wouldn't feel guilty; but a plan it was so she went to grab her phone.

"That will be $3.50. Thanks" Nick was doing his time behind the bar, even though he was now the manager he still liked to bartend so today he was doing the afternoon shift. It was about 4:00pm and for the last two days all Nick could think about was the field trip. More importantly Jess. He loved spending time with Matt and he would never be more grateful for the time they spent together but he got to spend a lot of time with Jess. He learned so much about her and only seemed to make him like her more. Unfortunately he doesn't have her number, since Matt's parents are always picking him up now he never really got an excuse to talk to her. So alone with his imagination he was. He started wiping down the bar when he felt his mobile go off, stuffing his hand into his pocket to retrieve it Nick's mind was lost to who it may be. He was so lost in thought answering it he forgot to look at the caller ID. "Hello? Nick Miller speaking"

"Hello Nick it's" Nick could recognise that voice anywhere it was "Jess."

"Hi Jess, how did you get my number?"

"It was on the form you filled in for the trip, that's actually why I called, I wanted to say thank you again for helping you were a real life saviour."

"Seriously Jess it was not a problem. I really did enjoy myself."

Nick made his way to the office making sure Bob new showing him he was on the phone Bob gladly carried on without him. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much, it was fun I love taking my students out on field trips."

"They all seem to think it's the best part to because they all seemed to enjoy it loads."

"Yeah, well now you have got to see me in action I only think it fair that I do the same." Jess stated rather confidently wondering where this new found voice she had come from.

Nick laughed lightly, "Yeah that does seem fair I working right now until 9pm then I'm off so if you pop to the bar between now and then I might be able to even whip you up a cocktail." Jess giggled slightly hoping Nick didn't think her weird for doing it. "Well I might see you tonight then."

"You might indeed; anyway I've got to get back to work cya Jess."

"See you Nick."

Nick hung up the phone rubbed the back only hoping that Jess would swing by tonight to see him.

* * *

Jess put her phone back on her desk, did she really just do that. Quickly she rang CeCe she need girl time desperately and fast. "CeCe I need you to make me look great, I thinking new dress"

"Sure I always love a good shopping trip what's the occasion?"

"I said I might go to Nick's bar tonight."

There was silence down the phone for a minute CeCe was trying to figure out who Nick was but then it clicked it was the _uncle._ "Jess is this the uncle that helped out on the trip which you haven't been able to stop talking about for the last two days."

"Umm… Yes." Jess replied rather sheepishly.

"I'll be there in 10."

* * *

CeCe ran into Jess' class room "Jess, Jess I'm here."

"Hey let's get going," Jess and CeCe walked out of Jess' class room giggling in deep discussion about what dress to get.

"So I was thinking something blue?"

"Jess when don't you think blue being as it's your favourite colour?"

"Shut up CeCe. But you have a point." Walking out the front of the school all that could be heard was the laughing of the two old friends.

* * *

20 minutes later they arrived at the mall; it was about 4:40pm.

"So let's hit all the vintage shops, you know how I love vintage."

"Sure Jess sounds like a good plan."

Jess and CeCe hit the best vintage shops in the first 4 they didn't find anything and it was nearly 5:30pm and the mall would be shutting in an hour they had 3 more shops to check but Jess was giving up hope.

"CeCe this is hopeless I can't find anything this is probably a sign that I shouldn't even go it's not like it is even an organised date it's kinda just a casual affair that may or may not happen."

CeCe was just rolling her eyes at Jess looking through the array of dresses on the racks once Jess had finished her rambling CeCe said "Jess this is going to happen this is the first guy you have had a proper interest in for like 7 years which is to long for anyone." While CeCe was saying this she stumbled across a little blue number pulled it out and turned to Jess, "and I think I've found the perfect dress for it." She gave Jess a half smirk raising an eyebrow. Jess saw the dress and let out a small giggle grabbed the dress from CeCe and ran over to the dressing room. A few minutes later Jess came out of the dressing room, the blue dress was a lightish colour that went in at the waist completed with a small belt to complete the vintage look, it came down to the knee a flowed out, it made Jess look stunning. "I think we've found a winner" Jess smiled at CeCe in thanks.

Jess went back and changed they quickly paid for the dress and went back to their apartment to get ready.

At 6:30pm Jess was all done, she wore black heals to complement her small black purse, she had her curls fall down her shoulders and CeCe had put a little bit of make up on her, she was ready.

* * *

Nick was extremely nervous and he didn't know why, it was not like it was a _real _date. Maybe he could ask her out on a _real _date tonight, would she say yes? A lot of questions were going through his head and it had been 2 hours since Jess had called he was wondering if she was really going to come. The bar had become slightly busier with the before dinner crowd, even though they sold some food here they didn't do conventional meals but offered a lovely range of chicken wings. Pouring yet another pint of beer Nick decided it was time for his 15 minute break. Giving a nod to Bob, Nick made his way into the back office for a break, collapsing into his desk chair he rubbed the back of his neck, only done when he was nervous or stressed, today it was a little bit of both. After calming down he realised he had been out in the back office for 20 minutes, he quickly got up out of his chair rushing back into the bar. HJdrerrftrfgpkteq

Just as he turned around from shutting the office door he saw a sparkle of blue. Once the sea of people cleared he saw _her! _Looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her; did she really come to see him? He was still in a state of shock that she really came.

She looked up from where she was walking to see Nick the other end of the bar, that's when they locked eyes, and time stood still.

* * *

**Well I wonder what will happen at the bar. Will Nick ask Jess on a date? Also please review baby names for Matt's brother/sister and whether you want it to be a boy or girl. If I pick your name I will give you a shout out when I put it in. Thanks anyway please review. Bye xx **


	6. Is This a Date?

**Again I'm really sorry for the extremely long gap between updates. I had writers block as well as being sick all week. But I hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

**Enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Is This A Date? **

The world they had lost themselves in was suddenly broken when Nick was being called back into reality by Big Bob. "Nick, Nick I'm swamped back here." Nick shook his head waking him back into reality losing his connection with Jess. "Yeah Bob I'm coming." Nick looked back to where Jess was unable to see her. He made his way back behind the bar to help Bob, only to find Jess making her way to the bar herself. Nick got behind the bar filled orders quickly and efficiently once the back log was gone and there was only a few people hovering around the bar Nick made his way over to Jess.

"So what can I get this fine lady?"

"Oh well kind sir can I have a glass of your best pink wine?"

"Of course," Nick gave a fake bow, bending down to retrieve a wine glass. Once the wine was poured and Jess was taking a sip Nick finally took the opportunity to complement Jess on her appearance. Nick lent against the bar on his folded arms "You know Jess you look amazing tonight." Jess could feel heat rising up in her checks as a small pink blush covered her face. "Thanks Nick, you look good to." They both smiled at each other feeling a warm comfort in each other's company.

Conversation flowed easily like they had known each other for years. They talked about everything and nothing, from their days to random things that popped into their heads. During the conversation Nick had to tend to other customers, but every time he would find his way back to talk to Jess.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was 8:50 and Nick's shift was coming to an end, Nick looked down at his watch "Hey my shift is ending in a few minutes what you say to grabbing some late dinner?" After the question left his mouth realisation hit him to what he just said, did he just ask her on a date? Panic was all he was feeling "uhhh… we don't have to …. Uhhh it was just um a suggestion?"

Jess lent forward and put her hand on his "Nick I would love to." She gave a small smile making her eyes sparkle. Nick smiled back swallowing down a lump in his throat. "Cool, so uhhh let me find Mike to take over I'll be right back."

Nick walked over to Mike, saying to call him if anything goes wrong in the bar while he's gone and to put the money in the safe. Once all the bar business was taken care of Nick grabbed his jacket from his office and made his way back to Jess who was already stood coat on and bag in hand finishing off the last drop of wine.

"You ready Jess?"

She place her glass back on the bar "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Jess asked Nick while making their way to the car.

"I don't mind but I know a great little diner that sells the best pancakes."

Jess gave a big smile "I love pancakes that sounds great."

"Great, it's nothing fancy but its small and the people are lovely I often go there when I've had a late shift."

"Don't worry about it being fancy I'm not really into that I always feel uncomfortable. But I don't really eat out much because I never have anyone to go with." Jess looked down feeling awkward when Nick reached over and put a hand on her knee "Well if you ever want to go out you can ask me." Jess smiled up at Nick "Well I might just take you up on that offer some time."

Falling into a comfortable silence they drove to the diner. After a 5 minute drive Nick pulled up to the side of it. Nick got out of the car and being the true gentleman he is opened the door for Jess. She blushed replying with a small gratitude. Nick continued with his gentlemanly act he opened the door of the diner, got them a table, and pulled out her chair. "So darlings what can I get ya?"

"Hey Betty, I'll have the pancake stack with a coffee thanks. What about you Jess?"

"Oh I'll have the same but with a tea thank you." With a smile the waitress left, leaving Nick and Jess alone with their thoughts.

"So…."

"So… How's Dana doing?"

"She's good she's 8 months on Monday so nearly time, I think she's driving Jamie insane though but I guess she has the right and everything."

"Good observation you don't want to tick off an emotional woman."

"Yeah I think their all ok and they've asked me to help less with Matt so I think they are spending more time with him which I think he appreciates."

"Oh I'm really glad he's a lot happier in class than he was the first few days at school."

"You enjoying the new school met any nice people?"

"It's wonderful; I forgot how fun it is to teach kids so full of life and imagination. Before this job I was teaching creative writing to adults, not the best job in the world when you can see they don't want to be there. And I met someone through the school not a teacher but he is related to one of my students."

Nick not being able to see through Jess' subtle words found a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach something some people call jealousy. "That's…umm… great."

Jess wondering if she said something wrong got a puzzled look on her face but just before she could question it the food arrived. "Here you go lovelies, two pancake stacks a tea and a coffee."

"Thank you so much." Jess gave her a warm smile; once she walked away Nick was still quite and just started awkwardly eating his food. Jess still feeling like she did something decided it was time to ask, "Nick are you ok did I say something?"

Nick looked up from his plate "Uhhh… No, I'm fine just kinda tired I guess."

"OK, but are you sure I didn't say something?" She thought everything was going great they had a great time at the bar, never once did it feel awkward, but now the tension in the room was unbearable. What could of she had said that made him close up?

"It's nothing Jess, I'm glad you've met someone that you like at school its great" Nick got quite again realising what he had just said, he really shouldn't of said anything.

Realisation washing over Jess' face reaching out she grabbed Nick's hand "Nick you know I was talking about you, Right?"

"You know it doesn't matter just ignore wh… wait did you just say you were talking about me?"

"Yes your one of the nicest people I have ever met." Feeling like she let on to much Jess retreated her hand to her lap and all of a sudden she found it very interesting. Nick feeling like an idiot didn't know what to say to make this situation better, "Oh I'm so stupid, but I wouldn't say I was that great, you're 1000 times better than me. I think you're truly amazing." Jess looked up from her lap and blood rushed to her checks, Jess shyly replied a small thank you; both locking eyes. "Uhhh … I think we should uh finish before they um get cold." They both let a small laugh out shredding the awkward tension that had fallen yet again.

* * *

It was about 11:00pm when they had both finished and were just kept talking. Jess looked down at her watch, "Oh it's getting late I should go because I have work tomorrow."

"I didn't even how late it got, do you have your car at the bar I can take you back there to get it."

"No CeCe dropped me off I thought I just get a taxi."

"Nah you're not getting a taxi I'll take you home,"

"Are you sure, I don't want to take you out of the way."

"It's no problem."

"OK, I'll just pop to the restroom and we can go."

As Jess walked off Nick went to settle the bill. "How much Betty?"

"$14.50"

Nick pulled out $20"So Nick I've never seen you bring a lady here with you, she must be special."

"Yeah she's really great she teaches at my nephew's school."

"Well I think you make a really great couple, and she seemed to really like you"

"Ya think, well I really like her." Nick felt a tap on his shoulder, "You ready to go Nick."

"Uh Yeah, see ya soon Betty."

"Bye honey's hope to see you guys again."

* * *

They were in the car Jess had just told Nick her address, and they were on their way.

Once at Jess' apartment complex, Nick being the gentleman he was got out and walked Jess to her door.

"I had a great time tonight Nick." They were both looking at each other "Oh I forgot how much do I owe you for the drinks and pancakes."

"Nah don't worry about it, it's on me."

"Thank you, you're too nice."

"So I guess this is goodnight"

"Yeah goodnight Nick"

"Goodnight Jess."

Nick leaned in to kiss Jess' cheeck he was pulling away still both very close to each other when their eyes travelled to their lips. Before they knew it lips were on lips, not sure who was the one who leaned first. Jess wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and Nick put his hands on her waist, trying to get closer to each other. Unknown to how long they were kissing they pulled away gasping for air. "um…"

"Yeah…"

"So goodnight Jess."

"Night Nick see you soon."

* * *

**There you have it! I hope to update it sooner than last time. Please Review, everytime you do it feels like an early birthday present. Anyway **

**Bye xx **


End file.
